The Last Snow Child: Immortal Child
by BlairBearxoxo
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night laying in that crib was not Harry James Potter, but Azure Neeves Haenae the last Snow Elf. The prince must live in hiding with Snape. When two sides based on evil intentions want the young elf what is he to do? HIATUS! Might re-write
1. Chapter2 Halloween and Secrets reveiled

**A/N: OMG IT'S AN AUTHORS NOTE! Anyway I have been planning to write this for awhile now! I like to give a big thanks to my BETA HarryPotterEncyclopedia24! WOHOOOO GO HPE24! I just shortened her name by the way. Anyway! **

**This is the weird exclamation point part!**

**Manipulative!Dumbasadoor (our dear friend Dumbles)**

**Elf!Harry**

**Mentorlike!Snape**

**Shy!Harry (Forge: Wait wasn't he always shy? Gred: I don't know Forge I just don't know! *Twins burst into random melodramtic fake tears)**

**Summary: I KNOW it wont fit in that little space they give us under the name so here is the freaking summary ! YAYYY!**

**Harry James Potter's parents dead on Halloween night. Sounds the same right? Well what if right as Hagrid is about to take him to Dumbledore a YOUNG (OMG) Sirius Black indulges him on a secret so big Dumbledore doesn't know of it! (*GASP* BUT DUMBLES KNOWS **_**EVERYTHING!**_**) Turns out Harry James Potter was (WHAT!) ADOPTED! His real name is Azure Neeves Haenae! AND he's from a family of pureblooded Elves! What would happen if Hagrid took Azure to the one person he knew he could trust wouldn't hand an Elfling over to Dumbledore... Snape. (WHAT! (*Gasp* Whaa *Gasp* *Pant* AHHHHHH!)**

**Chapter One **

**Death on Halloween and Secret Revealed**

Hagrid was a very tall half-giant with a grissly black main and beard. He had black small eyes that held saddness as he looked at James Potter's lifeless body on the floor of the living room. He moved up the stairs and then found Lily on the floor lifeless and dead. She was on the floor of the nursery. He was too scared to look, but then he heard soft whimpers from the crib. He looked at the crib and there, sitting in the crib was a baby Elfling much smaller then Harry was. It's snow white hair looked as if it _was _made of snow. _'How can this be a SNOW ELF? But the Snow Elves died out back when the founders were still alive. And where's Harry?' _The half-giant thought.

That's when he heard crying behind him. The sobs came from none other then Sirius Black. _'Aint he the one ter sell out Lily and James?' _Sirius looked up and looked surprised, and glad that Hagrid was there. Then he turned and looked at the young Elfling and paled. "Hagrid, you may not believe what I am about to say, but that child right there is Harry. Harry was adopted after his real parents died. We knew he was an Elf, but we didn't know what kind. I think the curse Voldemort sent at him broke the glamour that was supposed to stay up to make him look like James and Lily."

"You can't send Harry to Dumbledore; he will be used as a human-, well... Elf weapon. Please, have you not seen how Dumbledore treats the magical creatures? I've seen him Cruciating them!" He screamed. Hagrid looked pale. How? Why? What was he supposed to do?

"But what are we supposed ter do with the young lad?" Hagrid asked.

Sirius sighed. "Take him to someone you trust most to keep him hidden and safe. And I need to tell you everything... Harry's real name is Azure Neeves Haenae," Hagrid looked stunned at the last name. _'Haenae? Isn't that the last name of the king of Elves?' _

"Azure is next in line to the throne, so he is a prince. His grandfather is king. His only known living relative is Velay Nousez Haenae, king of the Elves and of the Elf kingdom Celestial." Sirius exclaimed.

"NOW GO!" Sirius yelled, making Hagrid flinch back. Never had he heard Sirius yell in the way. "Here take my bike and GO!"

Hagrid grabbed Sirius' bike and took off to Hogsmeade. The someone of trust! The one person Hagrid thought of was none other then Severus Tobias Snape!

Hagrid ran as fast as he could through the Hogwarts gates and sprinted through the castle to the dungeons and right outside of Snape's chambers. He knocked loudly on Snape's chambers, not saying a word. The walls had ears and heard everything, and Snape would probably fix that if he let Azure come live with him.

To all who thought they hated each other, that was only an allusion. In fact, they were great friends, but Dumbledore could never know this. Snape angrily open the door.

"What do you want!" he sneered then realized it was Hagrid. He was about to say a fake angry comment when Hagrid put one of his fingers to his lips as if to say "Shhh..." Of course, he couldn't say anything. Snape quickly let him in.

Snape's chambers were, of course were warded. Dumbledore could hear nothing, which of course angered the old coot.

"You know it's not safe for you to come here if old Dumbles doesn't know!" he yelled worridly. Hagrid was filled with remorse. He had forgotten that Snape was a triple agent. One, he was a fake agent for the Dark Lord, giving him false information about the 'light' side and also he was watching Dumbledore to prove that he is actually out to do the same goal as Voldemort, but instead of excepting magical creatures, he wants them locked away as if they are vicious animals. Even the ones that aren't animals like the Elves, Vampires, and Werewolves. They are all treated like animals except the Elves who are not usually seen.

Hagrid silently opened his cloak to show he was holding the most beautiful baby Snape had ever seen. He immediantly noticed the white hair, pale skin, and how his skin seemed to sparkle somewhat in the light. _'Like a diamond or those muggle vampire's- umm... what were there leaders called? Volterenz, no Volterra, no... Volteri yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it's called.' _

"That's- I'm- he's a Snow Elf, but aren't they extinct? Who is this child? Where did you get him?" Snape had so many questions. It made Hagrid laugh at how confused the young Potions Master was. Hagrid nodded.

"Yes, e's a Snow Elf, bu' e's not only tha': e's also a prince. Prince Azure Neeves Haenae to be exact. He's the first Snow Elf in a hundred years or was it a thousand? Whenever the founders were alive is when the last Snow Elf walked this Earth." Hagrid said. Snape was shocked.

"P-p-p-prince?" Hagrid nodded. "Please tell me, please tell me that Dumbledore didn't kidnap him." Snape begged. Hagrid shook his head. Snape sighed in relief. "Then how did you umm.. get him?" he asked nervously. Hagrid looked up sadly.

"Well I had to go pick up 'Harry Potter from his broken down house 'if'' he was still alive, but when I got there in the crib, he was not Harry Potter, but Azure Haenae. Turns out that the Potter's were protecting Azure on orders of his deceased parents Azula Clarrez Haenae and Czhe Grandolf Haenae. His only living relative is the king of the Elves Velay Nousez Haenae." he paused to take a breath also so Snape could calm down and prepare himself for what came next. "When I got to the house I first found James Potter dead in the living room by the stairs, the door was completely gone: maybe the Reductor Curse that did it. Next, I went upstairs and I first went to the nursery and found Lily on the floor dead," Snape started to sob. Snape kept muttering something Hagrid couldn't hear even with his increased hearing which was only a little above average.

"I was scared to look at the crib thinking of all the terrible things I might find, but then I heard soft whimpers coming from the crib. I looked up and found Azure in the crib. I'm pretty sure that when the Killing Curse hit him, it destoyed the glamour because Elves can't be killed by the Killing Curse. Then Sirius Black came and explained everything to me. He also let me borrow his bike." Snape nodded. "But there's one more thing. I can't keep Azure and Sirius told me to give him to someone of trust that wouldn't give him to either Voldemort or Dumbledore. And I chose you. Is it ok with you?" Hagrid asked.

Snape stared at him for a second. "Ok, I'll take him, but first we have to talk to the king of Elves. You're half magical creature, so do you know how to contact the Elves?" Hagrid nodded. He didn't know how he knew, but there was a legend that whenever a magical creature was in need they could call upon the Elf king, but only if their intentions were for good.

Hagrid took his umbrella and started to chant. White magic swirled aroud them. Then a mirror appeared.

"What is it that you seek?" a man in mid-thirties or forties with salt and pepper hair asked with a heavy accent.

_'It's said Elf children are born with that accent because they are born with the knowlege of how to speak it and have to learn other languages like everyone else.' _Snape thought. "That is true, Severus." The King of the Elves said.

"How did you-?" Snape questioned, but was cut off by the king.

"Now why have you called me?" Velay asked. Hagrid showed him Azure. "That's my Grandson, isn't it?" They nodded. "Finally I have been searching for him for three years." Nobody questioned him. They all knew that Elves age slower then humans. (By the way, whenever Azure looks Eleven and is able to go to Hogwarts as a student, Ron and Hermione will be tweleve ok) "I will annouce to the Elves and everyone that the Prince has returned, but he will be staying with you, for it is safest." The king paused, "You shall be his protectors," They nodded. "I, of course have to annouce that he is alive though it will make it dangerous, but I have already seen the outcome of this situation; most of us Elves are seers after all!" The king laughed at the expressions on their faces.

Once Snape stopped gawking at the king, he stuttered out, "O-o-ok s-s-sir," he paused to calm down. "So he will stay with me? After all, Dumbledore does go to Hagrid's everyday and I am the Slytherin Head of House, so I can ward the dungeons so he can move freely; after all, there are parts of the dungeons that only I go to and some I just don't because they're too deep down, but at least he'll have somewhere to play." Hagrid nodded. "Also I am asuming we will be the only ones allowed to see young Azure, am I correct?" The king nodded. "Ok good. I have a closet that is extra warded with a secret small room, and he can hide in whenever visitors come through the paintings, and stautes and all the ghost and stuff won't tell Dumbledore about him; trust me, they dislike Dumbles more then I. Also I think they'll like him, but I'm scared Peeves might accidently hurt him." The king laughed at what Snape called Dumbledore.

"There is one condition he will be forced to go to Hogwarts when he reaches the age where he looks eleven: he should age normally until seven which he may stop all together and you'll probably have to say he has dwarfism or something. Along that lines, he'll probably keep some seven year old traits, but his mind will age, and he will always be a bit childish and shy. There is something about him that you will learn in the near future, but I cannot tell you!" He knew Hagrid was about to ask what was so different about him besides that he was a snow Elf.

"I must go, and I have no need to tell you to take good care of him, for I already know you will. Farewell, my grandson." He said his final departing, and with that he waved a goodbye. Another swirl of magic filled the room and the mirror disappeared in a flash of light.

"Nice exit," Hagrid and Snape said together.

Snape looked down at the small child and fell in love: this is what he had always wanted a son he would be the father that the child doesn't have. Yes, he would try and be the best father.

Snape conjured a crib for Azure and put him to bed.

**A/N: Heyy OK ONE MORE TIME I REPEAT GET HarryPotterEncyclopedia24 TO BE YOUR BETAREADER SHE"S AWESOME! Heehee also may not update Fang? Harry James Potter? Which ONE? for awhile because I have a new computer and my dad's using my other one and it's hard for me to use my old one to get the second chapter and now I will write random stuff to try and get 6000 words.**

**Edward Elric: HELP SHE KIDNAPPED ME!**

**Me: I did not WINRY HELLP ED"S ATTACKING MEEE!**

**Winry: WHAT EDWARD HONEHEIM ELRIC GET YOUR ALCHEMY LOVING BUTT OVER HERE!**

**Edward: BUT I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!**

**ME: WAHHHH**

**Winry: EDWARD!**

****

**La lAL AL LA LA La LA LA LA l a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha h aha ha ha ha ha ha ah a haah hah hah h hah hah hah a ahhaahah aaha a h a a h a h az ahah ha aha ha haa ah a haah aha aha ha ha hahh ah ah \**

**heehee heee heee ehheeeheheheheh ehehehe erhhh**

**yAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**

**Now I will write in Elysian code: **

**(|/|)**

**(|-|)(|||)(|)(|)(/) (|\/|)(\/) (|\/)(-)(|\/|)(|||) (-|-)(-) (-|)(|)(-)(-|-)(|\) YAYYAYAYAY**

**yay**

**yasyayayaya**

**yayaya**

**yayayay**

**yayaya**

**yayayua**

****

**yayay**

**yayaya**

**tyyyayayua**

**/ / / / / / / 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 yayyayay **

**Cirlce you circle youuuu**

**yayayayya THIS IS TO BECOME A BETAREADER!**


	2. Chapter Two: Seven Years Past

Chapter two: 7 years past

Seven years had passed since Severus had taken young Azure in. He was a small seven year old even for an Elf, who are naturally smaller than humans until they reach adulthood,though it may have something to do with his Snow Child blood. They usually were small and frail or that's at least what Severus had read. He hoped to god that he wouldn't get a Hogwarts letter at age eleven though he knew that was unavoidable and just a hopeless dream. He wished that the king had given him some kind of instruction manual as to how to take care of a young Elfling.

So far he had learned Snow Elves get very sick when they are near too much heat. Or out in the sun to long. Much like an albino their blood will literally boil if left outside on a summer day to long. He had to be careful with that little issue. Though Azure was barely outside whenever he was he was out for hours on end usually at night since his condition with the sun and heat. He often got sick from being too close to something warm he was in heaven when he took ice cold baths though.

Snape had taken down everything Dumbledore put up all the things that reported to him what went on down in the dungeons! Azure could move around freely. Though when school started up he'd have to be a little more careful for the risk of a student seeing him. Slytherins could be pretty sneaky,though considering how Pettigrew turned out, Gryffindors weren't saints either.

Truth be told: Severus didn't hate Gryffindors like many thought. The reason for how he acted was because of two Gryffindors in particular: James Potter and Sirius Black. James had tormented him throughout his childhood and had married the only girl he had ever loved: Lily Evans. He refused to call her a Potter. If he hadn't called her what he had, she might have still been alive today; she might have not went running off to that Potter and they would never had gotten together. If only he hadn't been so stupid.

He hated Sirius for whole other reasons. Sirius too, had tormented him, though way worse than James. Sirius had almost killed him by sending him to the Shrieking Shack on the night of the full moon, and Remus nearly tore his head off! He had also betrayed Lily to Voldemort and got her killed!

Severus was pulled from his musings when a knock sounded on the door! Luckily his chambers were under a silence charm and he could yell as loud as he wanted without people outside the room hearing. "Azure!" he called. The little snow Elf came running his hair that went down to his butt sparkled and was a beautiful snow white shade. His porcelain skin sparkling like the Twilight vampire skin in the sun. Oh, how beautiful the young snow elf was.

"What Daddy?" he said with a heavily accented lyrical elf voice. The knock sounded again making Azure jump in fright and hide behind his father. "Are the bad people h-here t-to t-take m-m-me aw-w-way?" His voice quivered as he asked. Snape sighed, knowing full well that Azure would climb into his bed tonight because someone came knocking.

"No I won't let that on, go into the closet like you always do." Severus stated. Inside the closet that was not far from the door was a secret room. You knock on the door twice, but only Azure, Hagrid, or Severus can do this. And a secret door will open leading to a small room with just enough room for Azure to sit down and watch what played out between who came.

Severus opened the door. "What is it you want!" he yelled. His yell made Azure flinch back. Snape angrily glared at the person in the doorway. Madam Pomfrey walked in. Snape growled trying to cover up his nervousness. She looked annoyed. Great, an angry Poppy is practically a Hungarian Horntail. She glared angrily at him. Snape had to force himself not to cower away.

"I need a new stack of every healing potion that is on that list I gave you weeks ago. The school year is starting in TWO WEEKS! Severus, do you know how many first years get sick in the first few DAYS!" She screeched like a banshee. Truth be told: Severus loved Poppy like a sister, but she could be so scary sometimes!

Azure was shaking inside the closet. He was terrified of Poppy now. Her yelling scared him. "Man, she's scary." he said just below a whisper so Poppy wouldn't hear.

Severus, downright terrified of what Poppy would do, easily slid on his mask and went and grabbed all the potions she needed for start of term. "Poppy I'll have them all just in a minute; no need to deafen me!" He yelled his nervousness now almost completely gone. Once he grabbed them all, he shoved them into her hands and pushed her out the door. "Azure it's safe now," he called softly,his cold mask falling completely.

Azure came out of the closet silently. Azure was spooked and Snape knew it. Anothernight of nightmares and tears for Snape. Azure most likely will crawl into bed with him tonight and wake him up every five minutes with a nightmare. Not that Snape minded. He thought of the young Elfling as a son the son he had always wished for.

"Hey, how about we go practice your spell-casting since you finished practicing your reading and writing earlier." Azure beamed up at Snape. Severus knew that would take his mind off the 'scary lady' for now. To prior knowledge Azure was indeed very smart. Not a genius, butwell for his age. He could read up to a grade twelve muggle student level and could write quite beautifully in hand writing and printing. His vocabulary range was quite large though he didn't like to show it he had quite a silver tongue when he wanted to and he could be quite sarcastic as well. He learned that all from Snape. They had daily classes which taught him many things in one day. He progressed very fast and learned so much. He was at a sixth year level in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and was at a fifth year level in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and History of Magic. He learned Muggle Studies as finished College level math, science, muggle history, social studies, English, French, Spanish, health, biology, physics, and pretty much all the academics. HE was now reading of his own free will a book on Anthropology and Forensics.

Snape knew he'd be all the teachers' pets once he went to Hogwarts. The thing that had been bugging him about when he went to Hogwarts the most was would he be Harry or would he be Azure? Hopefully that would be decided. Also, if he went as Azure would they know of his past and that Harry Potter actually didn't exist? Would they wonder where Harry was if he didn't show? Would Azure even get a letter sent to Harry if he didn't go by that name? There were too many questions without answers and without Hagrid; he couldn't ask the Elf king.

Hagrid had been banned from Snape's chambers for awhile by Snape, so Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious. He knew Azure missed him dearly, but it was a price he had to pay for his safety.

Azure giggled as he did the spell correctly. He did the Patronus charm perfectly. It was a giant silvery stag. Snape chuckled. Even though they weren't related, Azure and James sure had a lot in common. He guessed he rubbed off on him well they were still taking care of him.

Azure yawned loudly. Severus looked at the time it was eleven o'clock at night: far too late for Azure to be up at.

"Come on Azure, bed time." he said softly. Azure looked up at him tiredly, his eyes sad. He didn't want to go to bed not yet; he had just perfected his charm!

"Do I have to?" he asked tiredly. He looked so cute rubbing his eyes tiredly nearly falling onto the couch in exhaustion, Snape thought. Man, if the residents of Hogwarts could see him now (students included) they'd probably have a heart attack from pure shock. He laughed lightly and nodded, picking Azure up and taking him into his bed and laying down beside him.

"I love you, Daddy," He whispered before falling to sleep peacefully instead of the nightmare-filled dreams Severus assumed he'd have. His mind was cleared completely of the scary yelling lady and filled with the warmth and love of his Daddy.

**A/N: Yeah I know it was shorter than the last and it was kinda fluffy, but at least it's done. I was very sick for a week and nearly blacked out twice and that's why it wasn't updated sooner also my teacher pile homework whenever they can. Tomorrow at school we are staying out in the freezing cold playing in snow with grades kindergarten to eight... oh the fun of being sick and rolling around with no snow pants. But on the bright side I'm buying sunglasses from these people that are talking about healthy vision and blind people and stuff tomorrow. It's five dollars and were aloud wearing sunglasses in school all day so I'm buying my self a new pair of shades and making a donation at the same time its a win win! I'm working after school so I wont be able to write until nine tomorrow boo hoooo! But I'm getting a few weeks off after this week and get to write A LOT in those few weeks. I'll write whenever I can. Sorry about not updating in awhile I'll try and update once a week and hopefully we'll get to the good parts of the story!**


	3. Students are Nosey

Chapter Three: Students Are Nosey

Azure was walking through the corridors of the dungeons trying to find something to do. He walked past a snake portrait. He had always had a weird infatuation with snakes, ever since he learned he could understand them and speak their language. He literally skipped down a dark corridor thinking of the feast that would be held tonight. He was utterly upset he couldn't attend, but his would've probably had a panic attack if he did. He and large crowds didn't fare well together. He was also terrified the evil man would get him.

He wasn't stupid; he knew, whenever Dumbledore came down and talked to Severus, that they were talking about him and how they talked of another man after him. He was in no way naive enough to not notice something like that, though he was very well at acting like it. He knew that his father would protect him from the mean man, but he wasn't scared for himself: he was scared that the man would hurt his father for him. He would never be able to live with himself if that ever had happened.

Shaking his mind of the upsetting thoughts, he thought about the start of term feast. He knew his Uncle Hagrid would be watching him for the feast, since his father was a professor and had to be there. He was going to miss his father, though he knew it was only for two hours. Though he was excited to see his Uncle Hagrid, he had been upset that he wasn't allowed to see him for awhile because the old man was getting suspicious. He really hated that old man. He was the reason he wasn't allowed to be seen besides by his father and his Uncle Hagrid.

He finally found his secret hiding place in which he had been searching for this whole time. It was a small room that the door disappeared when you went inside, and it had one small, but comfortable couch that sat by a fire on the inside, and every wall was filled with the most interesting books he had ever read. This is where he spent most of his time when he went 'playing' in the dungeons. He had only been three places in his entire life:the dungeons he grew up in, Hagrid's hut, and the Forbidden Forest. This is the place he went whenever his father let him roam through the corridors after saying "Don't be seen or heard by anyone. Not even a peep." Over the years he had become an amazing hider. He was great at sneaking around the of the students or staff had ever seen him. Though that cat Mrs. Norris had seen him and almost got him caught by Filch.

He just sat on the couch and picked up the book he has been reading. In this library it held many books his father must have not heard of. They were one of kind books. Some books that had been missing for centuries even. Right now he was reading about Snow Children or Snow Elves. The books said that he may not age past seven if he is strong enough. He didn't really want to grow up, so that was fine with him. He did want to go to classes in this school he resided in. He had watched his father teach once under the safety of the Invisibility Cloak his father had stolen from the old man a year previous.

He liked being young, though he hoped he'd still get his Hogwarts letter his father was always complaining to his Uncle Hagrid about it, so he knew he was going to get one though. Hagrid didn`t look that happy, that he was going to get a Hogwarts letter wondered why. He then realized if he got a Hogwarts letter he'd have to go to that Diagon Alley place that the students were talking about to get their supplies. He didn't like the idea of that since how the students described it; it sounded like it was packed with people.

After finishing his book, he left the confines of his secret room and went down the corridor to meet his father and his Uncle Hagrid, so his father could go to the feast knowing he was OK. His father was way over protective most of the time, especially when he wasn't around. He was terrified his son would be taken away from him, and he had grown rather close to the young Elfling over the years. He loved him like his own son, and he would give his life for Azure in a heat beat. Nobody was taking his son when he was alive and well.

He made his way silently and stealthily back to his father's chambers. He talked quietly with the portraits and the passing Bloody Baron. He snuck into his father's chambers. His Uncle Hagrid was standing there in the sitting room of his father's chambers: he was far too big to sit down on the couch. Not that Severus minded if he broke the couch; he could just repair it with magic. Azure ran up and hugged his uncle tightly. Hagrid laughed and picked Azure up and spun him around. Azure giggled loudly as he was spun by his favourite, yet only uncle.

"Hullo, lad, how have you bin these pas' few weeks?" Hagrid asked. He smiled at the little Elf. He loved the young boy and was happy to finally see him. He had been very depressed since Severus had forbidden him from going down to the dungeons so Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious. Azure smiled brightly up at his surrogate Uncle. He had missed him even more than his uncle had missed him. His uncle was the only other human he was allowed talking to, so his uncle and his father were quite important to him.

Azure let go of his uncle, still smiling sweetly up at his uncle. "I have been OK, but I missed you so much!" he squealed cutely. Hagrid had to hold back an 'Aw' coming from him. He knew Severus would disapprove of that so he held it back. Azure was just so adorable he knew he would burst at some point. He loved this young Elfling.

"Well, that's wonderful! Did yeh know I was goin' to be watchin' yeh? We are goin' to have fun an' make up fer all those weeks of not bein' able to see each other!" He paused, and then whispered so his father couldn't hear, "Don' worry, this won' be the last time fer us to see eachother. I'll talk to yer father abou' it,OK?" Azure nodded. He beamed up at Hagrid.

"Yes, I knew you were watching me. Who else would?" he asked sadly. Then he perked back up. "What are we going to do tonight?" He asked excitedly. Hagrid always made up the best games or brought the best toys. Azure thought he was the best! He always loved the days his Uncle Hagrid came over. Hagrid had once taken him swimming in the part of the lake that was covered by the Forbidden Forest. He also showed him the thestrals. Azure could seem them since he was an Elf; all Elves could see all animals (thestrals included: they didn't need to see death to see them).

Hagrid smiled sadly at the young Elfling. Snape looked at his son knowing full well his son would have a very hard life, especially if his son stayed seven for the rest of his life like predicted. "Night bye Azure. You better be asleep before I get back!" He said playfully. Azure nodded and giggled. He ran and hugged his father good bye. He whispered his good bye to his father. This wasn't the first feast his father had gone to. Every year on this day his father went to the same exact feast and every time Hagrid had watched him since Hagrid wasn't a professor as of yet.

After his father left, Hagrid and he played some Exploding Snaps. After that he and Hagrid had a mini dance party with just them and the Bloody Baron. Azure went and got the Bloody Baron. They then read for a bit. Then they played a mini game of Quidditch. They had tons of fun and then Azure had to go to bed. Hagrid FINALLY listened to Azure and sat on the couch as he laid Azure on his chest and they fell fast asleep together.

Snape walked into his room and was surprised by the adorable sight. He picked Azure up and put Azure in his (Snape's) bed. He then woke Hagrid up. HE then fixed the broken couch that Hagrid had broken when he got off the couch.

"Was he good?" He asked knowing the answer. Azure was never bad: he was always the perfect angel. He was the dream child of parents that had misbehaving children.

"He was perfect, an' sorry for the mess," he said. He was laughing. They must have had a heck of a time, thought Snape. After Hagrid finally left, Snape fell into bed exhausted. He had classes tomorrow and had to wake up early so he could talk to Azure. Azure had to be more careful now that the summer holidays were over. He gave Azure the same speech every year, so he must know that he had to be careful, but he couldn't afford to not tell him and him getting caught. He gave the same exact speech every year so he wouldn't be surprised if Azure had it memorized it.

He fell into a deep sleep. Too tired to think anymore.

The next day after Snape gave Azure his early speech, Azure went down the corridors. He knew he had to be more careful, but that didn't stop him from roaming the corridors. His father had gone to get the classroom ready for the first few classes. He walked past his secret room. Before he realized it, he found himself right outside the Slytherin common room. HE knew he wasn't supposed to be here during the school year. He had to get out of here NOW! His father would be so mad if he found out. Oh no, his father would be so disappointed in him. He started to panic, his breath becoming labored. He knew he was going into a panic attack.

He fell to his knees unable to breath. His body felt uncomfortably hot. He felt like he was going to be sick. His sparkling hand grabbed his throat, trying to get some air into his lungs. His throat was closing over. He thought he was going to die. It would be breakfast time soon. He had to leave. He'd get caught then the evil man would find him and take him away from his father. He couldn't be caught and taken away from his father he just couldn't.

He tried to stand it, but it wasn't working. He needed to get away he had to get away. He heard something with his sensitive hearing. Footsteps from inside the common room. Someone was coming. He had to get away. He stood shakily and tried to run at best he could, though the door opened before he made it fully around the corner and into his room.

Blaise Zabini got up and ready for breakfast. He walked out the common room door when he saw long snow-like white hair fly past the corner. He had to find out what that was. He ran past the corner only to be met by a dead end. He wouldn't accept that he was imagining things. He had to figure it out.

Azure was freaking out inside his secret room. He had to go see his father. He would be able to calm him down, either his father or his uncle. He cried silently as he waited for the footsteps to be beyond hearing range which was once he reached the great hall. He ran silently to his father's classroom and into his office. His father noticed his panic. "Azure what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I-I-I w-was w-w-w-walking d-d-down the c-c-corridor w-when I-I a-accidently w-w-walked p-p-past t-t-the s-s-s-Slytherin c-c-common r-r-rooms. I-I t-t-thought you'd be d-d-disappointed a-and g-g-got upset and t-then s-s-someone s-s-started coming, b-b-but t-t-they s-s-seen part of my h-h-hair b-b-before I-I c-could g-get behind t-t-the corner. I got scared." He stuttered. Snape picked him up and sat on the couch in his office with him in his arms.

"Don't worry, if he doesn't see you again, he'll think he was just hallucinating, and if he doesn't give up on it, he'd never tell Dumbledore: all the Slytherins hate him since he encourages the other houses to push us away: he started the feud between the houses. Just because one wizard in our House was bad. Not like there weren't bad wizards from the other Houses. He himself was infatuated with Grindelwald." Azure stared at him in disbelief. The headmaster really did all those things? He believed that he did them since he was a bad man, but that were some pretty bad things (to a seven year old).

"OK, daddy, love you. I'll wait in here till you get on your break, ok?" Snape nodded at his adorable son.

**A/N: Finally another chapter and only in a matter of days! I bought some cool glasses by the way! They are smexy! No flames please though I would love some reviews. Also check out my other story All to Myself. Also look on my profile for the link to the pic of Azure! I found it well looking up pictures of snow elves. Its sooo CUTE! And if anyone likes the show bones raise your hand! *Raises hand over enthusiastically* I love booths funniness and how he shot a clown! DIE EVIL CLOWNS! Dancing flalangies dancing flalangies! *wiggles fingers* heehee! just watched like three episodes plus an episode of Once Upon a Time. Really hyper and I cant believe I finished another chapter! I'm so proud of myself I literaly just started yesterday and I only wrote one sentence yesterday!**


End file.
